I believe thing called Love 3 Glee Fanficton
by BlaineyPAnderson
Summary: Kurt had been hurt again he was struggling to find love he didn't want to open his eyes for Love. All Kurt friends tried to cheer Kurt up someone had a crush on Kurt decide to win his heart


-Elloitt and Rachel and Santana and Dani all sat in the living room they were having chat about the band Pamela Lansbury-

Rachel: I havent seen Kurt in days he not been him self

Santana: Oh yeah ladyHummel he not been in the band meeting or singing

Elloitt: Have you tried speaking to him?

Dani: Yes everytime we do he keep shutting us out

Elloitt: That very strange have you spoken to Blaine?

Rachel: He wont answer our phone calls

-Kurt was in Nyada he was trying to pick up some dance moves-

Kurt POVO

-Kurt hadnt been him self since for 3 months he was heartbroken he didnt want to tell anyone what was wrong with him he didnt want the fuss he pick up his bag walk out Nyada he was strolling threw the street of New york everyone had been trying to cheer him up but nothing work he didnt even wanted to watch his favourtive musical wicked. He stroll threw new york city he stop at the threatre he look at he sigh-

Rachel POVO

-Rachel sat there thinking of way to cheer Kurt up when she saw her mazgine it had wicked on she smile she got up and went to find Kurt she walk for ages saw Brown hair boy near theater he was looking in she walk upto him-

Kurt: -Turn around saw Rachel-

Rachel: Hey Kurt

Kurt: Oh hi

Rachel: I am rilly worried about you everyone is actully

Kurt: Oh are they

Rachel: Yes we miss the happy Kurt how about we go sing on stage like old times?

Kurt: I dont know

Rachel: Come on -She took his hand they ran inside they both look up saw wicked last Scene-

Kurt: What going to do?

Rachel: Sing for good

Kurt: No

Rachel: Come on

Kurt: Fine -The music start to play-

Rachel: Yay -Sings-

[Rachel] I'm limited Just look at me -

I'm limited

And just look at you

You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda

So now it's up to you For both of us Now it's up to you -Looks at Kurt-

Kurt: -Sings-I've heard it said

That people come into our lives for a reason (Kurt voice get bit choke up)

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led

To those who help us most to grow

If we let themAnd we help them in return

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today Because

I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew youI have been changed for good

-Kurt sang he grab rachel hand held it tight-

Rachel: It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime (Kurt look at Rachel then look away with tears rolling down his cheecks as he remeber Blaine)

So let me say before we part

So much of me Is made of what I learned from you

You'll be with me

Like a hand print on my heart

And now whatever way our stories endI know you have re-written mine By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a sky bird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

Kurt: Because I knew you

Both: I have been changed for good

Rachel: And just to clear the air

I ask forgiveness For the things I've done you blame me for

Kurt: But then, I guess we know There's blame to share

Both: And none of it seems to matter anymore

Kurt:Rachel: Like a comet pulled from orbit

(Like a ship blown from its mooring)

As it passes a sun

(By a wind off the sea)

Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped)

Halfway through the wood (By a bird in the wood)

Both: Who can say if I've been

Changed for the better?

I do believe I have been

Changed for the better

Kurt: And because I knew you

Rachel: Because I knew you

Both: Because I knew youI have been changed for good

-The song finsh Kurt was already in tears Rachel hug him tight-

Rachel: Kurt what wrong?

Kurt: Nothing I am fine

Rachel: I know you so well i know there something wrong

Kurt: I dont want to talk about it

Rachel: Why?

Kurt: I dunno -He snap-

Rachel: Want me to ring Blainey

Kurt:-He look away cried

-Rachel: Kurt what happend

Kurt: H-He cheated on me are you happy he cheated on me he didnt like new york he went back to Lima found new boy -tears falls-

Rachel: I am so sorry -Hugs him-

Kurt: Forget it I am so tried of romance

Rachel: You will find someone new shall i stay with you for a while?

Kurt: No i think i stay here for a bit then i come home

Rachel: Okay i get us loads dvd and icecream

Kurt: Okay please dont tell anyone

Rachel: I wont

-They hug and Rachel went off-

Kurt: -He stood there staring at everywhere he wanted to sing his heart out-

The music start Kurt stood in the middle picture Blaine he sigh and he began to sing -

My whole life waiting for the right time

To tell you how I feel. Know I try to tell you that I need you.

Here

I am without you.

I feel so lost but what can I do?'

Cause I know this love seems real

But I don't know how to feel.

We say goodbye in the pouring rain

And I break down as you walk away

.Stay, stay

.'Cause all my life I've felt this way

But I could never find the words to sayStay, stay.

Alright, everything is alright

Since you came along

And before youI had nowhere to run to

Nothing to hold on to

I came so close to giving it up.

And I wonder if you know

How it feels to let you go?

You say goodbye in the pouring rain

And I break down as you walk , stay

.'Cause all my life I've felt this way

But I could never find the words to say

Stay, stay.

So change your mind

And say you're mine.

Don't leave tonight

Stay.

Say goodbye in the pouring rain

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay.'

Cause all my life I've felt this way

But I could never find the words to say

Stay, stay.

Stay with me, stay with me,

Stay with me, stay with me,

Stay, stay, stay, stay with me.

-Kurt had Finsh the song he had tears falling down his face he sigh he stood there-

?: -Claps- Omg that was so azaming

Kurt: T-Thank you

?: Your azaming singer

Kurt-Who is talking to Kurt?

-This the end of chapter 1

I hope you like it? Do you want more?


End file.
